Oh, Canada
by GoneIntoTheErie
Summary: Canada gets his revenge on America. But there are some problems. Can Canada fix them before things go from bad to worse? Well, you guys wanted Prussia x Canada, France x England, and Russia x America (PruCan, FrUk, RusAme), so here it is! It is kinda hard to describe this story, so sorry for the horrible summary. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

This story and _My Stalker and I_ will be written slower than my main story, _Where the Wind Doth Blow_. I write my main story once or twice a day. I will probably write the others once or twice a week. Also none of my stories are historically correct.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"But Canada!"

America had done it this time. Canada had wanted revenge for a long time, but had no reason to do so. Now he did. America had always been one to act to quickly on things that did not apply to him.

Korea had accidentally bumped into England while America and he where walking. Korea went to apologize but as he did, America punched him. Korea fell to the floor with a bloody nose. England stood there dumbfounded. All that happened was that Korea had bumped into him, why was he lying on the floor with a bloody nose? Everything happened _too_ quickly for England. He ran off to tell France.

Korea had thought Canada was America and beat the heck out of him. America and Canada had shared a house at the moment. America let him stay there because Canada always made him take his pills. His pills made him act_ Normal. _America needed him, and That's what Canada's vengeance was to strike. Starting where we left off, Canada had told America that he was going to stay at France's house from now on. He grabbed his suitcase.

"CANADA!"

"Bye..."

"B-But-"

"I won't miss you getting me beat up for nothing!"

Canada got in the taxi that was to take him to the airport.

* * *

I was going to make this a PruCan story but decided to let you chose. Review and tell me whether I should make it a PruCan story or not! You have a week. If none of you tell me what to do then this will be a no pairing story. You can also ask for other pairings. Even if you don't have an account you can still review! All reviews are welcome! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter****2**

"I'm sorry Canada..."

"But France, you said I could stay here!"

"For a few days. That's all."

"B-But France!"

Canada got down on his knees and begged. France did not budge. He was going to have to find somewhere else to stay.

* * *

OK this one's a freebie. Peeps you need to review to tell me what kind of pairing you want. ANY pairing. Also Thank you Ideas256 for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Canada?"

"Yes, hello, who is this, eh?"

"It's Prussia, is everything alright? You sound like you're crying."

"Yeah... I mean about being alright not-"

"France called..."

It was 3 am, Canada could barely keep his eyes open but when the Prussian said 'France', he didn't have to try. He was fully awake now. Canada rubbed his aching, red eyes. He had been crying. But what could he do? He had stayed longer than France had intended him to. He was sleeping in a hotel room and running out of money. He couldn't tell that to Prussia! He tried to find the words to say but he couldn't think of what to say. Prussia continued,

"...and America."

Canada turned pale. America had called Prussia? In the past he had gone to Prussia for help, and America knew that. So, was that why America called Prussia? Did America think just because he had a problem...

"Canada?"

...that he would run to Prussia? He didn't need Prussia! Or America! Or France! He was fine on his own! He bet that America...

"Canada, are you there?"

...just called to tell him, _"__Hahaha,_ _Canada can't even stand on his on two legs! Why don't you come back? You need me more than I need you!" _He wasn't even at Prussia's...

"CANADA!"

"Huh?"

"America called me just an hour ago. He said that he wanted to say sorry, and he wanted to know how you were..."

America wanted to know how he was? Ha! He bet that it was just a ploy to get him back. Like America cared...

"He also said France called him and said that you..."

That Back-Stabber!

"left yesterday. He thought you might be at my house..."

Stupid America, what did he know!

"So I called France but he wouldn't..."

He thought that France called Prussia...

"pick up. He called a half an hour ago..."

Ohh...

"And told me that you were staying in a hotel..."

Back-Stabber! He should have known not to trust 'em.

"...So I called to see if you were OK."

Crap! Now what was he going to do?

* * *

Yay! Well review to tell me whatca think! Review if you want to ask for a pairing. **Any** pairing! Thank the people who review! They are the ones that keep me writing this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"America, please leave..."

"No! I'm staying here... with you!"

"But..."

"This is Prussia's house and until he tells me to leave, I'm not!"

"Ugh...Prussia!"

"Was?" (what)

"Prussia!"

"Ok, ok. I'm coming"

Prussia ran down the stairs and into the living room.

"What's wrong?"

"America won't leave! Make him!"

"America is concerned about you... And when it comes to family I'm not the boss. Also this isn't even my house!"

"Wha...?"

"Ja, it's mein Bruder's house."

"Oh, so that's why I saw Germany earlier... Wait, He lives here!? Dude!"

"Why are you so surprised, America, I thought you already knew-"

"Well, anyway mein hands are tied, sorry... But if the America annoys the hell out of Bruder, Then he might make him leave..."

Prussia walked out of the room. Maybe He could dress up like America, they were already twins, who hard could it be?

* * *

Uh oh, Canada's going to get into some trouble now!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Eh, Germany~"

"Was?(what), oh America. Wait why are you at mein house?"

Canada had on a 'I'm the Hero!' shirt and a American bomber jacket with the number fifty on the back. His plan was to be as annoying and mean as possible. Then when Germany tried to through him out he would run, hide, and change into his favorite red sweater with a maple leaf on it. Then Germany would kick the real America out. Let phase 'Kick Out' begin.

"All you do is work! Gimmie that!"

Canada grabbed the papers that Germany was working on and tore them up. Germany grabbed, from what he could see, some copys. Maybe he was used to Prussia doing that? He had to step up his game.

"You know what I think was funny?..."

"America, please leave, I'm trying to work-"

"Berlin Wall"

"..."

"You know that wall that separated you from Prussia.."

"A-America-"

"You remember how he cried and how Russia would-"

Tears ran down Germany's face. Canada hadn't planed on that. All he wanted was to make him mad, not... cry. Maybe he had gone too far. He knew how it felt to open old wounds. He knew the pain. He couldn't go on. He couldn't do that to Germany. He could only stand there frozen.

* * *

Oh, Canada what have you done?


	6. Chapter 6

**Update**

Look at my Profile page for the Story Schedule.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"America! Someone's here for you!", Canada said shaking in his own shoes.

"Who?", America peeked around the corner and saw a ghost white Canada.

"P-Please...", Canada looked like he was going to cry.

"It's ok I'll just come in myself, Da?"

Russia pushed Canada down and walked in.

"R-Russia! WTF are you doing here?!", America said, ignoring Canada, who was now curled up in a ball on the floor.

Russia grabbed America's arm and pulled him outside.

There was a black shiny car a few feet away from the steps.

"Ooh shiny!", squealed america.

Russia through him in the back of the car and got in as well.

Russia shut the door and ordered the driver to drive.

Canada watched them disappear down the road.

"Dumb America... He ALWAYS falls for shiny things. I wonder what he did this time?"

* * *

I suck at writing RusAme... *does superman voice* but I will do it for you! I'm disobeyed the Schedule, but just today! XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He stood there wishing he did not just witness what he had.

Canada had called Russia, to get back America.

He cared at least a _little_ about his brother...

Also England and France would kill him if America was found dead somewhere...

Russia had dragged sleeping America back.

America was fine...

It was _Prussia_ that was not.

Russia had thought Prussia was dead.

Germany always made sure that Russia didn't think otherwise.

Prussia had walked through the room when Russia came in.

Canada had thought albinos couldn't get any whiter until then...

Prussia was petrified.

It was too late, Russia had seen him.

Russia flew into a rage.

Prussia now lay bloody on the floor...

Germany in tears above him.

It had all happened right before his eyes and there was nothing he could have done.

Canada, in tears himself, just keep thinking it was partly his fault.

"G-Germany i-is h-he gonna be a-alright?", Canada barely could talk.

"I don't know... He might d-die-... I patched him up many times before but... He's never been wounded this badly..."

"P-Prussia..."

* * *

**Important!**

**Tell me if you want Germany and Canada to save Prussia! Or just let him die...Also friend me on Facebook for special previews on new work, new chapters, and more! (find it in my profile)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Prussia's Dream World (part 1)**_

_Canada? _

_Bruder? _

_ANYONE?_

_Damn this place is creepy..._

_Everything I say echos off the walls..._

_Hey that gives me an idea!_

_I'M AWESOME!_

___echo: __I'M AWESOME!_

___Nein, that's not right..._

___PRUSSIA'S AWESOME!_

_______echo: ____PRUSSIA'S AWESOME!_

_______That's better._

_______Now where the hell am I?_

Prussia walked through the blackish blue room that seemed to shift shape every second.

He could hear faint voices but couldn't make out what they were saying.

_HALLO?_

He felt around and found a door and opened it.

There was a blinding white light.

He had to squint to see...

And what he saw he could not belive.

_Vatter? _

_Mutter?_

_OZZIE! (Prussia's uncle that raised him)_

Prussia darted in but a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

A penetrating pain.

Everything went black.

He looked back and saw a man.

Black hair.

Black trench coat.

Black hat.

"You don't belong _there_", The man said with a devilish grin,"Your coming with me"

* * *

Oh No! Can Canada save him? And Sorry, I got really sick and didn't do any stories... How sick, you ask? Sick enough to go to the hospital...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"England, pick up the damn phone!", Canada yelled at the his cell phone.

"Please Canada... Calm down... He'll answer it... sooner or later...", America said, the last part a whisper.

"SOONER OR LATER? PRUSSIA'S DYING!", The Canadian screamed.

"I know you've called for two hours straight but... he... He has a new phone!"

"So?"

* * *

*RING RING*

"Hello?", England picked up the phone.

*RING RING*

"H-Hello?"

*RING RING*

"Hello!?"

*RING RING*

"Hello-"

"You have a bad connection!", France yelled.

"..."

"Do you even know how to answer that?!"

"N-no... But-"

"Here, Gimme that!"

France snatched the cell phone up, "Cell phones are different from wall phones!"

"Oh.."

"Hello, This is France-"

* * *

"WHY THE HELL- You know what, forget it... Get your ass UP HERE!"

"W-Why-"

"Because- Hey! Mumphfp... Give... ouch... What The Hell?!-"

America took the phone away from Canada.

Canada tried to get it back, he failed.

"Sorry, Dude! Um... Just so you know, Russia killed Prussia."

"Sacré Bleu!"

Canada grabbed the phone, "He's not dead yet!"

* * *

**The *RING RING* part was from _Charlie the unicorn_. I thought it was funny...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Update**

**Due to all the bad things that has happened lately, I'm not going to write anymore for the next two weeks. It has been one thing after another, injuries, sickness, and loved ones dying. I mean I can handle the injuries and sickness but two weeks ago someone really close to me died. I have been too depressed to do anything, sorry. I kinda need some picking up. So if you're not to busy, could you say a few words? It might help me to get out of this slump and back to writing again. Also a while back I got a FictionPress account, by the same name. Could you check it out and tell me what you think?**


End file.
